


Just Don't Think, It'll All Be Over Soon

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eremin - Freeform, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Titan Eren Yeager, heartbroken armin, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: (title from Courtney Parker's 'Her Last Words')Eren breaks up with Armin....how will the blonde handle it?





	Just Don't Think, It'll All Be Over Soon

**Eren looked down at his knees, Armin across from him.**

 

**“I’m Sorry.” Eren started and Armin already felt tears in his eyes.**

 

Armin hugged his knees as he looked around him. It was early morning, no one should be up for a while. Armin was alone.

 

“ **I’m,”**

 

Eren lay on his bed, tears prickling his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

 

**“I’m breaking up with you Armin.** ”

 

Armin had bags under his eyes that morning, refusing to eat or go near Eren.

 

**“I don't love you.’**

 

_ Armin smiled as Eren buried his face in his blonde locks. “Your hair is so pretty Armin.” Eren complimented. “You’re so pretty Armin.” Eren aid and Armin smiled. “You are too.” he replied. Eren kissed his nose. “Not as pretty as you.” _

 

**“I never did.”**

 

_ Eren handed Armin a golden ring stretched out to Armin. Armin smiled as he turned it around. The ring had the word ‘Forever’ etched onto it. “Promise rings. To promise not to die.” Eren said. Armin smiled. “Promise.” _

 

**“Don't’t talk to me ever again”**

 

Armin stare out at the horizon, leaning back a little as he sat at the edge of Wall Maria, tears falling down his face as he scooted forward a bit.

 

**“Stay away from me.”**

 

Armin closed his eyes as he lurched forward, blonde hair whipping around his face as he fell, tears getting dried as he fell at an alarmingly fast rate. 

 

_ “I love you Eren.” _

 

Armin opened his eyes, crying harshly as someting warm wrapped around him. He looked around to see Titan Eren holding him in an enclosed fist. Armin felt tears fall faster as he was set on the ground. Eren shrunk down to human form and stared wide eyed at he blonde. Armin sniffed as he turned away, hugging himself as he tried to force back sobs.

 

Eren took a step forward. “Armin?” he called out softly, voice soundig as if it were about to break. “Why?” Armin asked harshly through tears, eyes squeezing shut.

 

Ern froze and gulped. “WHY’D YOU LEAVE?!” Armin cried out, falling to the ground in a sobbing mess. Eren rushed forward and wrapped the blonde up in a hug. 

 

“I don't want you to get hurt, I’m a titan. I don't want you to be hurt if I die, or if they have to hold me back because I’m dangerous or if you get hurt in any other way. I don't want you to get hurt.” Eren said, squeazing Armin tight.

 

Armin buried his face into Eren’s neck. “Too late for that.” he muttered and he heard Eren let out a choked sob. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you so much, Armin. God, I love you so much.” Eren muttered, over and over, hugging Armin tightly as the two ried in the streets in broad dyalight.

 

Amin bit his lip as he tried to will his own tears to a stop. “I love you too, Eren.” he muttered and he heard Eren let out another cry, this one of happiness.

 

“I swear to God, and the sky, and the stars and to everything I will never hurt you again, I’ll give you all the love you deserve and more and I’ll never let anything happen to you if you take me back, please.” Eren’s voice was so desperate and Armin could feel all the sadness and pain from the past few days wash away with utter love for the other

 

Armin held Eren back just as tight and buried his face in Eren’s neck. “I don't care what you do, just don't leave me ever again.” Armin muttered and Eren let out another cry of happiness. “I love you so much Armin.” Eren said and Armin pulled away from the hug a little, tears in his eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Armin said and Eren kissed his nose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to kill them both in the end to make it sadder but i didn't so be happy XD
> 
> anyway, im trying to get myself pysched up for the new season coming SOON and eremin is my OTP, fuck Ereri, so i wrote this
> 
> See ya!!! follow me on Tumblr @l-the-art-nerd (that's an L) for fun memes and jokes and occasional art. Follow me on Instagram @l_the_art_nerd (again, that's and L) for art only content!!!! 
> 
> have a nice day!!! go check out some of my other EreMin stories, or my destiel fics, or my kiribaku fics, or my klance fics or any of my other stories XD 
> 
> -L


End file.
